Never Again
by vocaloidzoro
Summary: Nagisa walked out one day. He never came back. Oneshot! Will edit later! I'll also be posting an alternate ending for this...maybe...? Sometime in the future. The second chapter is just filled with idk like reactions or some shit? Either way I'm not updating it because I'm too lazy to and I'm working on another fic that demands my attention...
1. Oneshot

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE MARVELOUS ASSCLASS. I also apologize for the grammar mistakes...I'm really tired and I'm too lazy to edit this...

* * *

Karma and Nagisa had been through alot. Whether it was watching your teacher die, handling your best friend's tentacles and forcibly kissing her, or your freaking love life with the occasional trolling of takaoka sensei fucking shit up again. Either way, both were always content. Karma had become a successful bureaucrat, and Nagisa had become an assassin. Both with unusual work hours, you could say they always had their hands full with few time to rest.

But that doesn't mean they didn't take some time for recuperation. They sat on the sofa in the dusty apartment. Karma lazily played with the tufts in Nagisa's hair, and Nagisa was just...well...siting there. His phone buzzed and dinged, making Nagisa slightly jump out of his resting position.

"Another proposal?" Karma asked the bluenette, peering into his eyes.

"Oh-Uh, yeah! But it won't take long, I swear!" Nagisa quickly replied.

"Not like the last trip? You were gone for...69 days!" Nagisa looked at Karma as the redhead just stuck out his tongue. "Really, Karma?"

"Well, hey! Two weeks is too long in my book, so 69 days it is!"

"Like I said, it won't take long!"

"Then you'd better get me a freaking souvenier if you're gone too long. I have to be near Terasaka 24/7 and I'm starting to get bored of controlling that rambling politic."

"Okay, Okay. Geese, I'll get you something. If I'm gone too long to your fancy, just message me and tell me what you want." Nagisa deadpanned before replying, "Anyway, I leave tomorrow!"

It was raining the next day. It looked as if the sky had given up on life. Nagisa stepped out for his job, but Karma never really waited in order to see Nagisa return. He never came back on his own.

* * *

A week after Nagisa had left, Karma had left several messages on Nagisa's phone.

[Yo, you there?]

[I'm bored. :p]

[I swear Terasaka looks more like Jean from Attack on Titan...but he sure doesn't have the brains of Jean.]

[Eating some acorn ramen, remember when we made that at the school festival back in Eighth Grade?]

[oh well, you're probably busy.]

More than a week later, Karma kept on sending Nagisa messages, it was past the amount of time it took Nagisa to accomplish a job at max. He was getting far beyond bored...and paranoid.

[how's the job, when will you be back?]

[Terasaka has a weird ass.]

[don't ask me how I know this.]

[Oh yeah]

[You know that deal we made where I would get something if you weren't back?]

[I want something random.]

[Like maybe a teddy bear or some weird shit.]

[idk, you don't have to get it, I just feel like it. :p]

[I've always liked your hair, y'know?]

[It's so soft…]

[which is why you need to get your ass over here soon so I can touch it again.]

[you getting these messages?]

[Because I feel like you've been ignoring them.]

* * *

Nagisa finally pinpointed the target's final location after chasing him several times, never given the opening he needed. He was at a disadvantage for the past two weeks. When he was given the request from his client, there weren't any details other than the job occupation. However, even though he had found the location, he wasn't able to find out what the man looked like, everyone looked exactly the same. The mansion didn't even acknowledge the head of the manor, and this, made it annoying for Nagisa. He had originally planned to dress as a maid, but it all backfired when he saw that for some reason, only butlers were hired. Even though he could dress as a butler, the mansion had high standards in your physique, and unfortunately for Nagisa, his body didn't cut the cake.

But now, finally able to find out who the target was, Nagisa was deeply satisfied. Now, if only he had his phone that he had lost a week ago… "Karma may have called or left a few messages" Nagisa thought, "He's probably mad I haven't been answering…" While Nagisa was clouded in these inferred possibilities, a pair of hands had grabbed him from behind. Nagisa couldn't move, grasped in a tight arm lock around his neck.

"Must...finish...ta...targe-"

The target was blurring out of his vision, only to hear a few words.

"You've been tricked, you didn't realize who was prey, and who was predator."

"Well...what do we do now?" A bulky man asked, clutching the blue hair ripped out of his victims scalp.

"You've got his phone, right? We were supposed to deliver ultimate payback for the big T."

* * *

It had been a year since Karma had seen Nagisa, he had given up waiting. No one came to visit his apartment, however he somehow still got messages from Nagisa. He kept asking Nagisa if he would come back, but then again, he didn't want to restrain Nagisa.

 **[Hey Karma]**

[What do you need, Nagisa?]

 **[I'm coming back today, Karma-kun]**

[Pft, did you remember that thing you were going to get me?]

 **[Souvenier, right?]**

The doorbell rang with a startling buzz. Karma slowly walked over to the door, preparing himself to see an aged Nagisa he hadn't been able to see for a year. Opening up the door, he found a package. "Must be coming later on," Karma thought as he started to open the package with a kitchen knife. Blue tufts of hair scattered from the box, and a note puffed out, stained in blood read; "You got what you wanted." This was not Nagisa's handwriting. He was never coming back. Never again was Nagisa going to walk through that door.

* * *

A/N: Well...this was a poorly written fanfic...but I'm too lazy to edit right now so...maybe in like a year or two when my writing improves...and yes, I am sorry for killing Nagisa...I felt like I should do it since if I didn't it would turn into complete fuckery...like in the beginning I was holding back the restraint of going into a crack fic...well...this is what happens when I write a serious fic... Originally I was going to go full Clannad on this story and make it so Nagisa had died and Karma knew that...then he would receive a teddy bear a week later like the awesomeness of that one chick in Clannad who asked her parents for a teddy bear and then they died in a plane crash...but then I started writing down this plot because I wanted to leave it up to the readers mind if Nagisa had died or not. But I will write an alternate ending for this!


	2. Authors NoteUpdates

**Authors Note:**

Hey guys, I know this story is supposed to be finished, and you're probably waiting for the alternate ending...the thing is...I've not only come down with a hint of writers block (๑╹っ╹๑)...Chapter 143 got me, and I've decided to wait to write/post the story until more chapters come out...I want to include more information, and with Karma and Nagisa like this...(omfg their first godamn fight...or shall I say OTP squabble) I feel like I should wait a while in order to see what happens. Of course I know what probably will happen as in them making up...but I kinda want to see what the future chapters have in store in order to write the fic accurately and accordingly to what happens in the classroom, in between Karma and Nagisa, and most of all, Koro-sensei. I want to try and see if I can accurately write a fic that fits the ending of AssClass..so I'm sorry, but can you guys wait a bit longer? Also, dat Maehara x Isogai moment dou...even if it was keeping Karma from killing Nagisa, but...yasssssssssssss...so I'll most likely include what goes down between them as in the part I explain what they've been through...I have some ideas in mind for the alternate ending, but feel free to send me your thoughts and I'll send you a PM of what I have planned so far...I just want to expand more on the alt end, and include more information so it's not as half-assed as my regular stories. I am, for once in my life, writing something some what not absolute fuckery...but no promises! man, I've been repeating myself soooooooo much, but hey, you get the idea-right? until then~

7-11-15 Update

Okay I'm updating more shit because I read 147 and even though I expected a flashback, I didn't really expect the outcome of it...so I may or may not have taken many screen shots to give me some ideas...I'll probably wait two or more chapters when they get their shit settled and we find out if Karma or Nagisa wins and if the creator, Yusei Matsui, is going to go with the cliche "the little Shiota that could" or just stick to reality in which Karma could win with his freaking strength against Nagisa. Nagisa may have a few tricks up his sleeve...but I'm pretty sure they may backfire...I'm 97.4% sure (insert layton brothers mystery room alfendi layton impression here) So yeah, it'll probably be a month before I even get to working on the alternate ending, but considering the fact that I think that no one gives a shit, I don't think a one month wait will be a big deal. oh well, depends.

-Vocaloidzoro...

btw, expect some Owari No Seraph fics coming your way! I'm actually thinking of writing crack aka classic fuckery for Seraph, in order to get my mind off of things goin' on in the summer...whether it's clearing my boredom or explaining why it isn't a phASE DAD. lolz, stay jellywadtastic everyone who reads my fics or gives a shit about them! cough cough no one cough.

( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ (ી(΄◞ิ౪◟ิ‵)ʃ) d=( = ^ =)=b


End file.
